The LOZLOTR Crossover
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: Search Battle for Hyrule and the Rise of Sauron for the story or go on crossovers with with Legend of Zelda. Trying to get some attention since not a lot of people do crossovers. This is just a prologue of the story and the story is rated M. This is T because the prologue has nothing to do with any mature action


**Prologue**

**Land of Hyrule**

Three years after the death of Ganondorf and the Mirror of Twilight was shatter which break the gateway between two worlds of Twilight and Hyrule, Link was appointed to marshal of the Hyrulean military by Princess Zelda which result Link move out of Ordon Village to Hyrule Castle. The Kingdom of Hyrule is once again the dominate power in the whole land of Hyrule and population of Hyrule Castle grew dramatically which result Hyrule Castle to expand to Zora Domain and Lake Hylia(**Yeah I know, it's so big that it's probably bigger than Minas Tirith which it's not**). Every kingdom of land of Hyrule have now sign a non-aggression treaty towards the Kingdom of Hyrule and it's client state the Ordona Province. The consequences of breaking the treaty will result in a full invasion towards the Kingdom that attack either one of them. The military of Hyrule is consist of powerful infantry, archers, and knights but the Kingdom of Hyrule has trouble maintaining diplomatic situations with all of the Kingdoms except for the Ordona Province and most of their land are invested with moblins and bandits that attack villages which slightly weaken the Hyrulean military. Their whole military were heavy armored and their weapons, shield, and armor are made of steel. The ranged infantry carry wooden long bows or cross bows and carry a short steel sword in case they are engaged into a close combat.

The Ordona Province has also grew into power as the Ordona Village became a castle that still helps provide strong horses and live stock. The state have expanded to built more villages and wooden forts. The state is ruled by Russel who is now engaged with Link's childhood friend Ilia when Ilia became heartbroken that Link moved to Hyrule Castle because of how much she loved Link but she moved on. Ordona Province's military lacks heavy infantry but it contain superior cavalry with weapons consist of bow and arrow, spear and iron shield, steel swords with a iron shield, and they are the backbone of the Ordona Province's military. The province's military also consist light-foot soldiers who only wield iron sword or spear with iron shield as well as wear iron helmet and iron armor. Militias who wield iron sword with wooden shield, spear with wooden shield, long bow and arrow, but they are least experienced soldiers in the province. The province's military also consist experienced rangers or archer which are great in ambushing and are the most terrifying archers in the land of Hyrule which only wear only a hood with a cape, also leather armor. and their weapons are long bow and arrows with a long sword.

**Middle Earth**

Sauron and his armies are defeated in Middle Earth and any nation(Rhun, Khald, and Harad) and living creature that served Sauron throughout the War of the Ring were now banished from Middle Earth. Aragorn is now crowned King of the united Men of the West(Rohan, Gondor, and Arnor) and now conquered Harad and Rhun but give Rhun to the Dwarfs and the Men of Dale since it's closer to their land and also married Arwen. Legolas went back to Mirkwood and secretly married the captain of the Mirkwood guard Tauriel who loved Kili before he die in the battle of five armies but this 'secret' marriage enraged Legola's father Thranduil the Elf King of Mirkwood when he found out but was talked down by Aragorn. Thranduil still not happy about this marriage but he realized he couldn't do anything about it since the marriage has already past and he can't afford to kill either his son Legolas or Tauriel since they both are the most experienced fighters of all Mirkwood.

Aragorn have assign Boromir(**I know he died in the first film/book so don't go Nazi on me**) to sit in throne of Fornost and rebuilt the whole province to be a powerful kingdom again after it was destroyed by the Witch-King and his army of Angmar and Boromir starting to get bunch of suitresses for marriage but he chose to marry a maid of Rohan Liara who also help raise Eomer and Eowyn when their parents were killed. Aragorn assign Eomer to take charge of Rohan since Eomer is the nephew of Theoden who died in combat against the Witch King but was avenged by Theoden's niece Eowyn who married Boromir's younger brother Faramir. Faramir and Eowyn settled in Ithilien and Faramir was given a position to rebuild Osgiliath and was appointed to be a Prince of Ithilien and Lord of Osgiliath and Minas Morgul. Eomer married Faramir and Boromir's cousin Lothíriel to be his queen to help rule Rohan.

Gimli is invited by Eomer and was given the Glittering Caves which Gimli establish a new kingdom of Dwarfs in Helms Deep and shared it with the Rohirrim or any other Men of the West. Gimli also help Aragon to rebuild the gates of Minas Tirith with Mithril, improve the walls of Edoras, rebuild Helms Deep, and help rebuild Fornost. Gimli manage to stop the feud between the Elves and the Dwarfs with the help of his elfish friend Legolas and start a trade with Mirkwood and all of Middle Earth.

**Land of Hyrule**

Zelda is now sitting on the throne in Hyrule Castle being annoyed by suitors from all over the Land of Hyrule. She rejected all of them because she fell in love with only one person, Link who she appointed him as the Marshal of the Hyrulean military.

Zelda begin to stand up and walk to the garden. When she got to the garden, she see Link with his tunic on still worry about if Hyrule will be at peace for how long? Link thinks that peace throughout the land of Hyrule will not last for long and think that Ganondorf will be back for revenge.

Zelda approach Link and said "What's wrong Link? You don't seem too happy or thrilled to be here"

Link look at Zelda and bowed in respect "Princess Zelda, I am happy to be here but I still feared that peace throughout Hyrule will not last long. I also feared that Ganondorf will return to try to destroy us"

Zelda smiled and said "Ganondorf is dead now after Zant killed himself and please call me Zelda. You don't need to bow down to me everytime you see me Link"

Link look up at Zelda and stood up "I see, I must have overreacted. It's this dream I have last night"

Zelda look at Link with concern and ask "Can you tell me about this dream you have?"

Link nodded and said "This dream is about that this land that we build will be destroyed. I see villages being burned to the ground, castles destroyed, and land in darkness. I see a man in a black armor with a golden ring on his finger and he was accompanied by nine men in black cloth riding some dragons that doesn't breathe fire. I see the ring in my dream and it has some language I can't read."

Zelda nodded and said "It's just a dream Link, I think I know what your dream is about but I'm not sure if that what the future will lie"

Link spoke up "Zelda, I have something to ask of you"

Zelda look at Link and said "What's the question you want to ask of me and I do anything in my power to grant it for you". 'It's now or never' Link thought

Link took a deep breath and kneel down. Zelda look interested and knows that what Link is doing. Link held out a box and open it to show a ring made out of gold with a diamond in the middle then proposed "Zelda, will you marry me?"

Zelda smiled and whisper "Yes". Link didn't hear correctly and look up with a confusing face then Zelda tackled Link and shout "Of Course I'll marry you Link!"

Link sigh in relief and ask "Well, can I get my kiss?"

Zelda giggled and said "Sure"

Zelda pressed her lips onto Link's and Link deepen the kiss

**1 month later**

The wedding between Zelda who is wearing a dress and Link wearing a tunic had been spread throughout the land of Hyrule and every Kingdom even their longtime enemy the Gerudo pay their respect in the Temple of Hylia. The priest begin his speech and ask if they will take each other as husband and wife. Both Link and Zelda answer that they do and so the priest said "Now I pronounced you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride". Link slam his lips onto Zelda's and everyone who attend their wedding start clapping and then they start eating food, drinking wine, dancing, and the wedding was over, Link and Zelda went to their bedroom.

**1 month later after the wedding**

Zelda is sitting on the bench watching Link practice his sword fighting. Zelda is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Link or how would he react. After Link finish his sword fighting skills practice, he notice Zelda is watching him with a sad face. Link went over to Zelda and ask "Zelda, what's wrong?"

Zelda took a deep breath and think 'He has a right to know' and then begin "Link, I'm pregnant". Link look at Zelda with a blank expression and Zelda begin to shed tear because she is afraid of his reaction

Link lift Zelda's chin up and pressed his lips onto hers. Zelda's eyes widened out of surprised and kiss back. Link broke the kiss and said "You thought I was going to be upset"

Zelda nodded and Link chuckle then said "Zelda, I'm your husband, why would I be upset?"

Zelda begin "It's just we been together for two months and I would never imagine your reaction if I told you or not"

Link chuckled and said "Well, my reaction is not being upset is it?"

Zelda shook her head and begin to hug him tightly as Link hugged her back

**Southern Ordona Province**

Sauron who is in his black armor and holding a powerful mace on one hand and a giant sword on the other with his revived army and revived generals have arrived to the Land of Hyrule undetected so that their presence will be unknown. He has an army of 10 million orcs, 10 thousand trolls, 2.5 million Uruks, 15 million goblins, 100 thousand Wargs which half of them were mounted, 120 Mumikil, 1 million Haradrim, 1.5 million Easterlings, 5 Fire Drakes, 25 million giant spiders which 10 million are mounted, 3 million black numenoreans, 150 thousand hill men of Rhudaur, 50 thousand half trolls, and 5 thousand mountain giants. They are currently building tunnels in the underground to avoid being detected by the inhabitants.

Sauron gaze at the land with his Palantír and look for the holder of the Triforce of Power. When he sees that the holder of the Triforce died and has not pass down to anyone, he then look for the holder of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. He found that the King and Queen of Hyrule were holders of those Triforce and went to his most deadly servant The Witch King of Angmar and order "Once we find out the new holder of the Triforce of Power, we will start our attack. Order a hunting party for food and sneak some food from villages nearby in the night"

The Witch King nodded and went to one of the Orc generals Azog to go hunt with his pack of warg riders to hunt for food and some goblins to scout for nearby villages steal food.

Sauron gaze at his newly made Ring which is the One Ring. Sauron won't forget the day of his defeat in Middle Earth and he swore that he will attack Middle Earth after he conquers Hyrule and absorb the Triforces of Wisdom, Power, and Courage.

* * *

**What you think? Seriously, don't go Nazi on me about Boromir survive or that stuff. The generals that were revived were all of them that died in the War of the Ring except for Saruman and Wormtongue unless you want them in the story. I know numbers were large but pretend that Hyrule is a big place for that large amount of number. Expect some generals from The Battle for Middle Earth games like Lurtz, Mouth of Sauron, Gothmog, Sharku, Gorkil the Goblin King, Drogoth the Dragon Lord, and Shelob. Agandaûr will also make his appearance. Bolg and Azog also make their appearance**


End file.
